


Intrigue and Expectations

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Not Quite Ruined [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Human AU, Regency Romance, kasius is a dandy with a thing for the color blue, sinara is a governess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Sinara poses undercover as a governess in Faulnak's household in order to expose him as a criminal. But Kasius may prove to be a distraction from her mission. Human!Kasinara Regency AU.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel), Robbie Reyes & Sinara
Series: Not Quite Ruined [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311134
Comments: 32
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> Written for the amazing Lou as a prize for being the top point earner on Team Space. Congratulations! (and thanks for letting me borrow the names of Faulnak's children)
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to Sabrina for the beta as well as the amazing artwork. So make sure you check it out on tumblr.
> 
> This is part of the Not Quite Ruined verse, but you don't have to read all the fics to follow what happens here.

By the light of a single candle, Sinara dipped her quill into the ink and carefully formed words across the paper. Before she committed words to paper she had to translate them into the code that only Robbie would understand. He had always been her dear friend, and it was for him that she had taken this post. Hopefully he would find her words enlightening.

_...my charges are everything I had expected. The older has an interest in financial affairs, while the younger seems to be much more concerned with fashion and appearances. It is still unclear if they are business partners or merely related._

_The master of the house is having a house party and has invited many wealthy members of the ton. This is certain to be the event of the Season…_

Sinara studied her words for a moment before finally deciding that Robbie would understand. She’d only been at her post for a fortnight -- she really wasn’t cut out to be a governess so hopefully she wouldn’t be called upon to keep up the ruse for too much longer -- but she was certain that Faulnak was the man they were looking for. She hadn’t found any solid proof yet, but she had discovered he was beyond vile. The female servants all made certain they wouldn't be alone with him, he held meetings in his study with very unsavory characters, and he beat his horse when he rode. She felt bad for his children. Amalia and Leonides weren’t anything like their father. Most likely because they hadn’t spent much time in his company. He only summoned them to recite their lessons once a week -- and even at that he hardly made time for tiny Amalia.

She sighed, smoothing down her riding habit. She almost felt bad she wasn’t a real governess. The children deserved better than she could reasonably offer. The good news for them was that soon she’d be out of their life and a new governess could be found to take her place.

Tucking the letter out of sight she blew out the candle, lest anyone see the light from her window, and slipped out into the shadows of the hallway. John Coachman held a torch for her, and she was not above using that to further her own ends. He’d find out when she left that his feelings were not returned. But he was able to post her letters to London, and that was what mattered at the moment. He’d never inquired about Mrs. May or why Sinara wrote to her almost daily, but that suited her purposes as well.

Moving quickly, she made her way through the grounds almost silently. She had almost reached the safety of the stables where John would almost certainly be waiting for her, when she became aware of another presence.

“The moon is bright tonight, isn’t it?” His voice was pitched low, but in the quiet of the night she could hear him clearly. 

“Is it?” Of course she had noticed that it was, that she didn’t need any light to guide her steps towards the stables, but she didn’t quite know what to make of Kasius. She hadn’t determined how he fit into Faulnak’s scheme and didn’t want to make a mistake.

“Yes, of course it is. It is brighter because the moon is closer to Earth than normal.”

“Ah, yes. I see that now.”

“You shouldn’t be out so late alone, Sinara. May I escort you back to the house?”

He had a way of saying her name that left her a little uncomfortable. It was almost as if he could see through the disguise that she wore for the world. But that was ridiculous.

“Thank you, my lord.” 

She took the arm he offered and tried to calculate how long she’d have to wait before she could venture out again. The letter really needed to reach its destination as quickly as possible. 

“I’m pleased that you also seem to enjoy the stars. I have seen you out observing the night skies almost every night since your arrival.” 

Kasius was observant, she’d give him that. And she hadn’t even spotted him.

“The celestial...bodies are of great interest to me,” she said calmly. If he had ascertained her purpose with her nightly trek to the stables, there was no need to dissemble. But if he hadn’t…

“I have always found them quite beautiful.”

He stopped walking and she paused beside him, hardly refraining from rolling her eyes as he started reciting poetry.

“She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that’s best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.”

Sinara just stared at him, not sure if he meant to compare her to the night, or if he was trying out this particular bit of seduction on the help to see how it fared...or if he had some other reason for his words.

“I’m generally not one for Lord Byron’s melancholy,” he continued, his voice losing the bravado of his recitation. “But it felt appropriate.”

Sinara wet her lips, not sure what to say. Even not knowing if Kasius was involved in the gambling scheme Faulnak used to steal the fortunes of unwitting nobles, she felt herself drawn to him in a way she didn’t understand. He was ostentatious. A dandy. The bright blue of his waistcoat and the complex knot in his cravat -- completely unnecessary for an evening stroll at his family’s country estate -- was a constant reminder of who he was. And that he was someone she needed to avoid. She had a job to do here, and she’d best not forget it.

“Quite.” He seemed disappointed that she didn’t elaborate, and she was disappointed in herself for even noticing his feelings on the matter. “Well, I should get back to my room. It’s late and the children have their lessons in the morning.”

She pulled away from him and breathed a sigh of relief as he let her go without comment. But then she drew up short as his hand closed around her. She considered pushing him away, but that would mean breaking her cover. No governess would dare touch a nobleman in anger.

“Sinara.” His voice was low and it sent a tremor through her that had nothing to do with the strength she could feel in his fingers holding her wrist securely. “You aren’t like any governess I’ve ever met.”

“Have you known that many governesses?” The thought was ludicrous. He didn’t even have any children of his own...that she knew of. She tried to keep her voice light, but she wasn’t sure she succeeded.

“Not so many,” he agreed. “But Faulnak does have a frequent habit of turning the governess out if he isn’t pleased with little Leo’s progress.”

Sinara swallowed. She knew the risk. But given what she thought she knew about Faulnak, getting turned out without a reference was really the least of her concerns.

“Leo is an exemplary student,” she said carefully. That much was true, at least. Or at least she thought it was. He was only four.

“He’s a child.”

Kasius’s thumb moved over the inside of her wrist. She hoped he’d missed her sharply inhaled breath, but when his gaze met hers it was clear and piercing.

“I admit that I don’t quite understand you.”

“I’m afraid there isn’t anything to understand, my lord.” She pitched her words so they sounded like a simper, but she held his gaze so he knew not to underestimate her. It was a delicate balance, but one she had mastered after years of dealing with so-called gentlemen. “I should go inside now. Thank you for escorting me.”

He released her wrist.

“I don’t understand you yet. But I will.”

His words followed her as she walked away. She hoped the feeling of unease came from her confused thoughts about him, and not the fact that he could ruin all of her carefully laid plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinara does her best to complete her mission, but her confusing feelings for Kasius complicate things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @agentofship for all the help and encouragement! ❤️❤️❤️

“Miss Sinara,” Amalia called, “what is the name of this flower?”

She was taking a walk with the children through the gardens but they kept asking her questions. It was a hazard of her position. She examined the white flowers.

“I believe that is a daffodil.”

“Miss Sinara, what about this one?” 

She looked at the purple flowers, wondering why anyone needed so many different varieties of flowers in their garden and searched her memory for the name of another flower.

“Primrose?”

“Those are Digitalis purpurea.” Kasius appeared in front of them on the graveled path and Sinara stopped short. “Lady’s glove.”

“Kasius!” the children squealed before launching themselves at him -- Amalia clinging to his arm, while Leonides wrapped himself around Kasius’s leg.

“Is Miss Sinara instructing you on botany this afternoon?”

“Yes,” the children chorused.

In reality, Sinara knew nothing about botany and was instead hoping a walk would clear her mind. But from the look in Kasius’s eye, he was well aware of the gap in her knowledge of biology.

As he pointed to each of the plants in the garden and rattled off the names as the children repeated them, Sinara studied him. Today’s waistcoat was a lighter blue than the other night. It was flattering to his form. Which she noted from a strictly professional perspective. If she needed to, she still thought she could best him. At most, he boxed at Jackson’s when in town. But from her observations so far it seemed that he lived the life of a country gentleman. He didn’t even seem to care for horseflesh and was more likely to be found in the gardens than anywhere else.

She let herself fade into the background, like any one of her position would, while Kasius played with the children. Eventually they would have to return indoors, but for now she was content to just observe them.

Inside the house there was a bustle of preparations for the house party. In the days that had passed since she’d finally been able to post her message to Robbie, preparations had begun in earnest. The house had been scrubbed from top to bottom, all the linens had been washed and hung out to dry, and bottles of port and sherry unloaded into the kitchens.

In a few days guests would be arriving and she’d have a front row seat for Faulnak’s schemes. As long as she didn’t get distracted.

Polly stepped out into the garden and the children ran to her. “Time for lunch, loves.”

“Go with cook,” Kasius said evenly, as if the children hadn’t already run away without looking back. 

Which left Sinara alone with Kasius. Again. 

“Miss Sinara.” He inclined his head towards her and she curtsied demurely. “I would be happy to show you the gardens.”

She inclined her head.

“I know you’ve only been here a short time, but even a schoolchild knows that daffodils are yellow.”

He held out his arm to her and she took it without thinking. He laid his hand over hers and led her deeper into the gardens. They walked in companionable silence, but Sinara couldn’t relax. There was no reason for him to give her any attention beyond the cursory glance normally given to a woman of her position.

He led her into the maze and she hesitated before following his lead. Whatever confrontation might be about the happen would be much better behind the carefully manicured hedgerows rather than in full view of the house.

Kasius followed the path, his familiarity with the maze obvious in his certainty at each juncture. Once they reached the center of the maze, he stood studying her just as he had studied the flowers in the garden. 

“You are unlike any woman I have ever met.”

She held her breath, not willing to give anything away if she didn’t have to.

“I find myself...drawn to you. Like a moth to a flame.”

He stepped closer, crowding her against the marble statue that took up most of the space at the center of the maze. Apparently Faulnak had a penchant for the Grecian revival. 

With her back against the cool stone, and no way to find her way out of the maze she really had nowhere to run. But far more concerning was the knowledge that she didn't want to. She may not actually be a governess, but there was no way a man of his station had honorable intentions towards her. At best, he saw her as a bit of fluff. And at worst...well, if it came to that she could take care of herself. 

She straightened her shoulders and looked him in the eye. He met her gaze and seemed to deflate a bit. 

“I don’t expect you to trust me.”

His words were unexpected...as was the rest of him. Any other aristocrat wouldn’t care about her trust. She knew she should get close to him. Learn his secrets. But he didn’t seem to be hiding the kind of secrets she needed. Which meant her desire to be near him had an entirely different source. Robbie would most likely tease her endlessly, but she supposed she could live with that. 

“Kasius…”

He leaned closer and before she could talk herself out of it she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. It wasn’t her first kiss, but she wasn’t prepared for the warmth of his lips or for the way she stepped into his embrace.

Their lips moved against each other easily, their bodies shifting together in a complex dance of advancing and retreating. If anyone ever asked she’d say this was all part of her strategy to get close to him. But she’d always know this was just for her. 

The kiss was over entirely too soon and she huffed her disappointment as he attempted to move back a respectable distance. 

“My apologies, Sinara. I didn’t mean to be so forward with...your person. Please forgive me.”

He seemed to be quite earnest, but she had learned a lot about reading people. “I would believe you more readily if you weren’t still touching me.”

His fingers twitched on her waist, sending one last thrill through her body before he let her go entirely. 

“I really am sorry,” he said again. “I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Aren’t you though? I’m but a servant in your brother’s household, while you are —“

“I am merely a second son, I assure you. No title or fortune to my name. While you...well, you are clearly not a servant.”

She cocked her head to the side, slightly puzzled but intrigued. 

“The way you carry yourself. Your poise. You were born for far greater things than this.”

She flushed a little at his words, but she knew her face didn’t give away any of her roiling emotions. Remaining stoic was one of her greatest assets in her line of work.

“I wonder if you would want to explore those things with me.”

She couldn’t be sure he wasn’t teasing her, but at the moment she didn’t care. His kisses had been playful, yet firm, and she found she very much did want to explore more of that with him.

As she leaned into his embrace again, she pushed aside all thoughts of Faulnak and stolen fortunes, and just let Kasius kiss her senseless.

* * *

The house party began with a flurry of excitement. As she wasn’t a guest in the house, Sinara was relegated to watching the guests arrive from a distance. But the children were more than willing to spy on the visitors with her, and frankly they all needed a break from their lessons. They watched carriage after carriage arrive and deposit ladies in gowns that were too elaborate for comfortable travel and their companions on horseback — as well as an obscene amount of luggage. From the amount of trunks carried into the house by the footmen one would think the guests had no intention of departing. 

Sinara paid careful attention to the arrivals. The guests weren’t the most influential members of the ton. They were, however, men of fortune who were known to act with a certain recklessness. Younger nobles, men with a known habit for gambling. In other words, just the sort of men who would make an easy target for Faulnak.

She was seething. Her own father had lost his fortune — Sinara’s future — to Faulnak shortly before his death. So in one sense Kasius was right. She had been _born_ for greater things than she had now. But none of that mattered now. Without a dowry there wasn’t a man of position who would deign to marry her. It wasn’t as if she was a great beauty or had a powerful family name. So she had made her own way in the world. And now she’d have her revenge.

The bright spot in the afternoon had been the arrival of Robbie’s carriage. He certainly hadn’t been invited, but with all the other guests, it wasn’t likely that Faulnak would turn him away, especially with the lady that accompanied him. She’d gathered from the letter he’d sent back to her that Robbie had recently married someone who would be an asset to their cause. Seeing her in person had made it obvious why. She hadn’t ever been introduced, but Daisy was the ward of Lord Coulson. If the rumors were true, then Robbie had made an advantageous match indeed.

“Miss Sinara.” Amalia tugged on Sinara’s skirt.”Is it time for tea yet?”

Leo’s face turned hopeful as she surveyed them. “Do you think cook has any of those pastries?”

“There is only one way to find out.” Sinara wasn’t likely to learn much more about Faulnak’s guests by lurking in the shadows. They may as well have tea. “Let’s return to the schoolroom and I’ll ring for tea.”

And while the children had tea she could formulate the next step of her plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Daisy join the house party to help Sinara find proof of Faulnak's wrongdoing, and Faulnak unintentionally pushes Sinara and Kasius closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to @agentofship for all of her help!

The next step of her plan settled itself fairly quickly. As soon as they returned to the house — Amalia on one side of her and Leonides on the other — the housekeeper pulled her aside.

“Lord Faulnak desires you to attend dinner with the guests.”

Sinara raised a quizzical eyebrow. She was suspicious of anything Lord Faulnak desired from her. 

“Some of the guests have yet to arrive and there is an uneven number. Kasius was kind enough to suggest that you might be able to join the party before Lord Faulnak...became upset.”

That made sense. Though she wasn’t sure if she should thank Kasius or curse him for his meddling. It gave her an excuse to mingle with the guests, but it also meant that she wouldn’t be free to do her own investigation during dinner. 

Plus, she’d have Kasius distracting her when she’d meant to be working. That was an unforeseen complication. She sighed. 

“Of course. I shall be down for dinner. I wouldn’t want Faulnak to have an uneven number at his table.”

The housekeeper smiled in gratitude, not seeming to notice that she was being facetious. Which was just as well. 

She was about to return upstairs to continue the children’s lessons when there was a flash of color from the corner of her vision. Gaining the attention of a nearby maid, Sinara sent the children upstairs and slipped out the kitchen door. No one would notice her as long as she used the servant’s entrance. 

Walking purposefully towards the stables, she glanced from left to right. She didn’t trust Kasius not to suddenly appear when she least expected. A smile ghosted over her lips at the thought of him. He had become a fixture in her life, sweeping her into shadowed corners, deserted paths in the garden...and one memorable evening in the still room after the rest of the house was abed.

It was almost a shame that he would lose interest in her now that there were more ladies present, though ladies might be a rather generous term. But there were plenty of married women in attendance who wouldn’t be opposed to a bit of dalliance. 

It was for the best, though. He didn’t feel the same fire she did when they touched. Or the same tingle when their lips met. It was just a way to pass the time for him. 

...and a needless distraction for her. 

Squaring her shoulders, she walked into the dim light of the stables and let out a grunt as she was pulled towards a wooden horse stall, a male body at her back between her and the wall.

Without stopping to think, Sinara gripped the hand on her shoulder and twisted the wrist until the man behind her started to laugh. 

“Robbie!”

She released him and turned to pull him into a hug.

“Well, you weren’t kidding.” A female voice came from the opposite side of the stables. “She is quite fierce.”

Sinara turned to face the other woman. “You must be Daisy,” she guessed. 

“And you must be Lady Sin.”

“Sinara.” She quirked an eyebrow at Robbie, but he just smiled. 

“We don’t have much time,” he said in response to her unvoiced question. “We know that Faulnak is behind it. Daisy has some...contacts that were able to confirm it.”

“Then what am I still here for?” She didn’t even try to conceal her annoyance. In the time she had spent undercover, she had allowed herself to develop an entendre. It was a weakness. And she detested being unprofessional.

“You are still here because we need concrete proof. All we have right now is the word of a dishonored noble. Nothing that will hold up against Faulnak.”

“I see.”

“So what do we do now?” Daisy asked. “Search the house in the middle of the night?”

Sinara rolled her eyes and looked at Robbie in disbelief. 

“Not exactly.” He wrapped an arm around his wife. “It requires a bit more finesse than that.”

“If we get caught, Faulnak will make sure we disappear...permanently,” Sinara added. 

“Faulnak isn’t likely to talk. What about his younger brother? Could he be convinced to talk?”

“Kasius? No!” Sinara cleared her throat. “I mean, I don’t think he’s involved. He doesn’t have the temperament.”

It was true that all she had gotten from him were kisses and not the information she had intended, but she was equally certain now that he was nothing like his brother. 

“Alright…” She felt the weight of Robbie’s gaze on her, but looked to Daisy instead. “Daisy and I can gather information at dinner. It will be my first opportunity to survey Faulnak. See what kind of a man he is without any other distractions.”

“I’ll be joining you at dinner as well. Apparently there are an uneven number of guests.”

“Wonderful. You can make sure Daisy has been introduced to all the right people.” He turned to his wife, clearly besotted. Luckily Sinara was too smart to fall into the same trap. “She can make anyone talk.”

Sinara turned back to Daisy with a more considering eye. If Robbie said she was an asset to their cause, then she certainly was. He wouldn’t lie about something like that, even for love.

“Here’s everything I know…”

* * *

Even though Daisy had suggested they begin preparing for dinner long before the appointed hour, Sinara was nearly late after she had been primped and poked within an inch of her life.

“Are you sure this is entirely necessary?” she said under her breath to Daisy.

“Yes. Of course it is. Now stand up straight.”

Sinara straightened up at the command and then winced as her breasts swelled over the top of her gown. 

“This dress is hardly decent,” she hissed. “I don’t know why you didn’t let me wear the fichu.”

Daisy cast an appraising eye over her as they made their way down the stairs. “You don’t need it.”

“I’m going to fall right out of this dress.”

“The better to interrogate Faulnak and Kasius, then.”

Sinara hated the heat that settled between her thighs at the thought of Kasius. She wanted to see his face when he saw her. Wanted to see if his expression gave anything away.

“Plus, this is the height of fashion...or so I’ve been told. And the color really does look lovely on you. Much better than it would have looked on me.”

She smoothed down the fabric of her dress. She knew it looked nice on her. The sapphire tone set off the smooth expanse of skin left bare by the low cut of the neckline. She was afraid of breathing too deeply lest a breast free itself from the confines of the gown. It was only a secondary thought that the color would complement Kasius’s favored waistcoats as well.

Before she could mentally prepare herself for an evening of eating and gossipping with complete strangers they were already there and Kasius was standing in front of her, an inscrutable expression on his face as his eyes travelled over her. Since, for once, he didn’t seem inclined to comment, only to look, she took the opportunity to observe him as well. She had been correct to assume that he would be wearing a foppish blue coat over black trousers, and a cravat that was tied in an extremely intricate knot. For a second she was happy she wasn’t the one who would have to untie it for him...and then wondered what it would be like if she did.

“She certainly cleans up well.” Faulnak’s voice was too loud and a sneer graced his features. He was clearly already in his cups.

“You look lovely tonight, as always.” Kasius stepped forward smoothly and offered her his arm, which she gladly took, as he led her away from his brother. Leaning closer, he added, “I apologize for Faulnak. He never learned his manners.”

She laughed at the serious tone of his voice, and her fingers tightened on his arm as she saw his gaze lock on her decolletage. She didn’t understand the game he was playing and she was a little afraid she was going to lose. She hated losing.

His eyes seemed to be stuck and she purposefully drew in a deep breath to see how he would react. She was rewarded by a very pretty blush over his cheeks.

“I guess we should --”

He gestured towards the dining room and she tilted her head in question. Surely he should introduce her to the man who would be escorting her into the supper. Since she had no title or fortune -- and was technically a servant -- it would most likely be a neighbor Faulnak had invited to flaunt his wealth and power. 

He led her to the doorway and her feet started making clipped steps, almost of their own accord, as she tried to slow down.

“But certainly…” she started, not sure what should come next.

“Oh, you are coming with me.” He placed a hand over hers and she was ashamed at the fire that burned through her at his touch. “Faulnak was kind enough to seat us together.”

There was a smile on his face, but Sinara knew enough to realize that was anything but a kindness on Faulnak’s part. It turned out the man he had intended to put into his place was his own brother.

Sinara shot a quick glance towards Faulnak and was surprised to hear Kasius laugh.

“It has not been the first time that Faulnak has tried to embarrass me, nor will it be the last I’m afraid. But in this case, he is the one who is missing out on an extremely charming dinner companion.”

“You are too kind, my lord.”

“I think we both know that isn’t true.”

His words sat between them as he helped her take her seat and then sat at her side. While she wouldn’t have admitted it, dinners with the master of the house weren’t something she was very familiar with. Having Kasius at her side made it much more appealing. He kept up a steady stream of conversation, sometimes drawing in those sitting to each side of them or across the table, and sometimes he pitched his voice low and murmured words that were just for her. 

It was all very intimate. And also very public. Faulnak shot more than one dark look towards them. Kasius didn’t even seem to notice, but they filled Sinara with dread. She would bet her quarterly pay that she wouldn’t remain in Faulnak’s employ much longer. She needed to find some solid proof of Faulnak’s wrongdoing.

But for the duration of dinner at least she resigned herself to enjoying Kasius’s company. Not that it was much of a hardship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinara finally has a chance to do some snooping...and she gets interrupted by Kasius. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @agentofship for being the best!

Once dinner was over, Sinara quickly made her excuses. Daisy had already been welcomed as if she’d been part of the household her entire life and she’d do much better gathering information without Sinara skulking at the edges of the circle of gossiping women. 

And while dinner had been a pleasant affair with Kasius there to shield her from censure, as soon as the ladies withdrew to leave the men to cigars and brandy she’d be on her own. And that wasn’t something she would willingly subject herself too. 

Since everyone else in the house was occupied, this would be the perfect opportunity to do a little investigating on her own. She debated returning to her room to change out of her gown, but decided against it. Time was not on her side and she couldn’t waste any more time just in deference to her comfort. She took a cursory glance through the library and the morning room, knowing Faulnak didn’t spend much time in either of those rooms. Turning up nothing of interest, she peeked into the hallway. The dimly lit corridor was deserted so she headed towards Faulnak’s study. It was the most strategic place for her to devote her time. It was his personal space — a private place where he would have no reason to suspect an outsider of gaining entrance to. 

She closed the door behind her. She hadn’t thought to bring a candle, but the moon was bright enough that as soon as her eyes adjusted to the dim light she’d be able to move through the room without fear of upending the items on the desk. Moonlight streaked through the open curtains and she moved into the pool of light cast onto the floor. Looking around, her eyes lit onto the desk and she rifled through it. She felt along the backs and bottoms of the drawers searching for a false bottom just as she had been taught. But Faulnak’s desk was about as interesting as he was. And by that she meant not at all.

Nothing. Nothing to point to him being involved in anything at all. A letter opener. Sealing wax. Ink.

She kicked the desk drawer closed and then paused, listening to see if anyone would come running. But there wasn’t a sound. 

Sinara knew she should head back to her room. She had been lucky so far not to be caught. Tonight had given her far more time to search the house on her own than she’d had ever before. It wasn’t an opportunity she wanted to squander. She tapped her slipper against the rug, and then froze as the doorknob turned.

She quickly ran to the window, her slippered feet nearly silent on the floor. Her heart beat faster as fear flooded her. But before she could even attempt to make her escape, footfalls sounded, muffled by the rug. 

The footsteps halted and then Kasius’s voice rang out.

“Sinara? Is that you?” His voice was more guarded than she had heard before and she heard him fumbling for a candle.

“Yes…” She almost choked on the word, relief flooding her, and cleared her throat before starting again. “Yes. It is.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” His voice was clipped, and there was a tone she didn’t recognize. “I’m afraid Robbie won’t be coming.”

“Why would I be looking for Robbie?” Oh god, how did he know they were working together? Fear clouded her mind.

“I saw you sneak down to the stables earlier to see him.” She sucked in a breath. He didn’t know. And he actually sounded… Was that jealousy?

“I didn’t go to see him.” Kasius raised his eyebrow in surprise. “I mean, yes I did. But only because we are old friends and I didn’t think Faulnak would approve of his children’s governess speaking to his guests.”

“But then...why?” Kasius searched her face and she chose her words carefully. She didn’t want to lie, but she couldn’t tell him the truth.

“I was...simply overwhelmed by all the guests and just wanted some time alone.”

“But why my study?”

“ _Your_ study?” Shock colored her words and she silently cursed. “I mean, I didn’t think --”

“Well, it is Faulnak’s house, but he doesn’t really have use for a study.”

“Oh.”

She turned back to face the window, looking out on the manicured lawn and the night sky.

“I hoped maybe you were here to see me.” His voice was closer. Right behind her now and his breath tickled her ear.

Her body reacted instinctively. A shiver raced down her spine and her breath came faster.

“Kasius…” Her voice trailed off into a moan. His mouth descended on the back of her neck and heat raced straight to her center. One hand groped behind her until it was met with the fabric of his coat and held on to him as an anchor.

His hands closed on her shoulders as his lips nibbled down her neck, and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. She knew she should stop him. What she was doing was an act of betrayal to their relationship. 

Not that they had a relationship. 

She was trying to ruin his brother, and possibly him as well, to take her revenge for what had been done to Robbie, her father, and countless others. She didn’t need any complications. She’d already allowed him far too many liberties. If she had actually been a governess, her reputation would have been in shambles. She supposed it was anyway. 

She hadn’t meant to fall in love. 

But then the long, delicate fingers of one hand slowly slid from her shoulder down to her breast. His touch was feather-light, just skimming over her skin. When his fingers dipped beneath the fabric of her dress to pluck at one nipple she forgot to breathe entirely. Dropping her head back against him, she reveled in the way he made her feel -- happy, treasured, whole. Like nothing else mattered except the two of them in that moment. He shifted his body behind her and the hard length of his cock pressed against her.

Heat pooled between her thighs as she shifted her weight between slippered feet.

“Sinara, I need to tell you that you are more brilliant than the brightest star, and more beautiful than the roses blooming in the--”

She turned and cut off his words with a kiss. She didn’t need to hear the rest of his, probably overdramatic, speech to know she wanted this with him. There was nothing gentle about their kiss. It was all passion and fire. It wasn’t their first kiss, and they’d learned a lot from their previous encounters. She knew how to lick across his lips until he opened for her. And he knew that if he let his hands slide down her body she’d press her hips against him.

Sinara mapped all the contours of his mouth, tasting the brandy he must have had after she’d left. When he finally pulled away from her, she chased his lips and let out a whimper when he moved out of reach. 

“Sinara...Sinara, wait.”

He moved too far for her to hold herself upright against him, and she sank back against the window instead. The glass was cool against her overheated body and she sucked in breaths of air that she’d been without for too long. But she preferred his kisses anyway. 

“I don’t want to wait.” She looked up at him through her lashes. It was probably too coquettish, but she couldn’t be bothered to care with the way her heart was pounding. “Now, please.”

He gave her a look that made her sex tingle and she shuddered out a breath. 

He reached for her hand and when their fingers touched she stopped thinking about anything but him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinara goes back to Kasius’s room and their relationship becomes even more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @agentofship for all her help! ❤️

His room was enormous, much bigger than anyplace she’d ever slept in before. It was actually a suite of rooms, decorated in shades of blue. The thick damask bedding was a navy blue, while the carpets were a lighter shade. It was all quite luxurious, just as she would have imagined if she’d thought about it. 

He closed the door carefully, pressing a finger to his lips and moving to the adjoining room.

“James, I won’t need your services tonight.” Sinara brushed her fingers over the mantle, the dark wood polished so that it shone in the firelight. 

There was a murmured response, and she realized James was Kasius’s valet. She was familiar with the other servants, and she was suddenly grateful that Kasius had spoken to his man in the other room. She didn’t want there to be rumors through the house about her warming his bed.

After a few minutes, a door opened and then clicked closed again. Sinara wondered what Kasius expected of her. The fire burning through her hadn’t cooled at all, but the calmer voice of reason was echoing through her head. Maybe she should leave. She could slip out of the room and back to her own. Now that Robbie and Daisy were installed in the house for the duration of the house party, it wasn’t even necessary for her to stay. She could just leave and never look back — and forget all about the temptation that Kasius offered. 

But before she could make the cowardly decision to flee, he was back in front of her, intricately-tied cravat and black hessians gone, and an indecent amount of skin showing. Her mouth dry, she pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips with a fervor she hadn’t known she was capable of. Her momentum carried her against the solid wall of his body and he held her tightly to him. Without his boots, which must have had lifts, they were more of a height and she felt him, hard and heavy, right at her center. Her borrowed evening gown was thinner than her normal attire and her nipples pebbled against the fabric, but there were still far too many layers of clothing between them.

She nipped at his bottom lip in frustration and he let out a groan, his hips pushing towards her. The motion provided the friction she craved, so she did it again, moaning into his mouth as his hands gripped her bottom. She had noticed his long, delicate fingers before, but she had a whole new appreciation for the strength in his hands as he roughly kneaded her flesh.

Her hands tugged at his clothing, her attempts at undressing him an exercise in futility. She wasn’t at all familiar with the type of clothing aristocratic men wore. 

He set her back from him and she protested at the loss, but his hands moved slowly up her back as he gazed into her eyes. 

“You are beautiful.” He said it on an exhale, as if the words themselves were delicate and precious. And she believed him. 

He frowned as he fumbled with the row of tiny buttons on her back. She didn’t hold out much hope that he’d be able to get them undone. It had taken Daisy’s maid nearly a quarter of an hour to get them all closed. As his fingertips moved gently over the bare skin of her back, she let him go to rip the gown, tearing it from the bodice down to her waist so she could push it down over her hips.

“Sinara.” There was wonder and desire in his voice, low with lust and need. She pressed her mouth to his again, not wanting to question his feelings too closely. Her fingers curled around the muslin of his shirt and she tugged, ripping it from collar to hem. “James is going to be quite put out.”

There was a twinkle in his eye as Kasius shrugged out of his shirt and Sinara drank him in. His body was more firm, the muscles more defined, than she would have thought from his foppish attire. That line of fire from her breasts down to the place between her thighs burned brighter, a tingle urging her forward. Luckily she had insisted on wearing her own undergarments, so she quickly divested herself of stays and her plain white shift. Kasius stared at her as she efficiently removed each article of clothing. 

Completely bare, she hooked a finger into the top of his trousers and pulled Kasius to her. He came willingly to the bed, his hands cupping her breasts before his thumbs brushed her hardened peaks. She ached. She wanted. She needed. Her breasts felt heavy and wetness pooled between her thighs. 

Their lips met again, more frantic this time. His fingers slid into her hair, completely mussing her coiffure, and she clung to his shoulders. Her tongue pressed into his mouth and they moved together, tumbling onto the bed. 

His lips sucked and nipped at the skin on her shoulder, sending lines of fire across her body. Between kisses he murmured endearments and words of encouragement that only fueled her desire more. 

Impatiently, she rolled him beneath her on the bed and pressed her body down on his, grinding her hips in slow circles. The fabric of his trousers against her made the fire burn hotter, but it was too fine to give her any relief. Sliding down his body, she tugged his trousers down, temporarily frozen by the sight in front of her -- a large bulge straining against dark blue smallclothes.

Kasius seemed to notice -- and misunderstand -- her interest. “I get the dye from India. I find a little bit of luxury goes a long way.”

She wet her lips and his eyes followed the motion. “It isn’t your smallclothes I’m interested in.”

His eyes widened and a flush rose on his neck, and she took advantage of his discomfiture to remove the rest of his clothing. As she climbed back on top of him, his hands moved over her body, seemingly everywhere at once. It was overwhelming and she bit her lip not to whimper at the feel of his touch. His fingers were gentle -- far gentler than she was used to -- and his touch was light. She shivered as he gripped her hips and guided her over him.

“Sinara...I --”

She didn’t need to hear his pretty words, knowing they didn’t mean anything, so before he could finish, she reached between them and guided him to her entrance. She shuddered as her body stretched to accommodate him, and he let out a long breath as she started moving up and down. He let her set the pace, one hand reaching between her legs to find her pearl and the other seemingly trying to touch as much of her bare skin as he could.

Pleasure built inside her, the fire burning brighter until it exploded into a feeling of bliss. She rode through the pulsing of her channel until she sagged against him, boneless and sated. Sinara felt him hard inside her, his hips bucking wildly, and he urged her to roll off of him.

She’d been the more dominant thus far, a fact that secretly thrilled her, but now his desire for her seemed to take precedence over his accommodating nature. She rolled to her side and he turned her onto her stomach, which was just as well since she didn’t think she could move. At the touch of his hands small tingles shot through her. She rubbed sinuously against the bedding, the fabric rough on her nipples, and let out a sigh. She hadn’t ever been brought to pleasure twice by a lover, but tonight anything seemed possible.

Kasius positioned himself behind her, and she gasped in surprise as he gripped her hips and pulled her onto his cock. He started pushing into her roughly and the tendrils of desire burned hot again. She was unable to control the sounds coming from her mouth, and bit down on the bedding to keep herself from declaring her love and admiration for him. 

He moved faster, gripping her hips so tightly she thought she’d have bruises in the morning. Her body tightened again and she exploded into a supernova. Behind her, Kasius faltered and then pulled her back tightly against him, thrusting as deep as he could go. Her body milked his seed and she let out a little scream as the fire inside her was finally quenched. She sank further into the bedding and sucked in deep breaths. Kasius tugged down the bedding and pulled her beside him under the white sheets.

Too tired and happy to object, there would be plenty of time in the morning to acknowledge how big of a mistake this had been, she allowed herself to be comforted. Sinara rested her head on his chest and traced random patterns on his skin with one finger while he pressed kisses into her hair.

She felt so warm and safe, and the entire scene was so dreamlike, that before she fell asleep she even imagined him whispering, “I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasius finds out the truth about Sinara. Will that lead to their happily ever after? Or will that be the end of their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I hope you enjoyed it because I had so much fun writing this!
> 
> Thanks as always to @agentofship! <3

By the time she woke in the morning sunlight was already streaming through the windows. It had been far too long since she’d been able to lie abed, and she experienced a moment of confusion until she remembered where she was. The large four-poster bed took up one side of the room, and the light made all of the blue fabrics in the room look brilliant. Beside her, Kasius turned in his sleep, reaching an arm out to pull her to him. 

She should leave. She was lucky her absence hadn’t already been noticed, and if she snuck out now she may be able to make it to her room without stirring any interest. But as soon as she moved, this dream was over. She settled against him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest with every breath and counted down the minutes until she would have to leave. Once she left this room, she’d start preparing to go back home. There was no reason for her to stay in this house, to see him, knowing they didn’t have a future.

Her mood considerably more dour than it had been, she attempted to extricate herself from his grasp. But all she managed to do was to wake him up.

“Good morning, my love.”

He moved to kiss her and she pulled back, ignoring the look of hurt on his features.

“Kasius --”

A rough pounding at the door cut off her words.

“Kasius! Are you still abed? It’s nearly midday.” She recognized the voice of the master of the house and pulled the covers over her head. Her state of undress had not escaped her and she certainly didn’t want her employer to see her -- even if he wouldn’t be her employer for much longer.

The door crashed open and Sinara saw Faulnak’s face -- red with anger -- from her place beneath the covers.

“Good morning, brother.” Kasius didn’t seem at all bothered, the bed coverings pooled at his waist.

“I see that you’ve debauched my governess,” Faulnak said coldly. He jabbed a finger in Sinara’s direction and she was of a mind to teach him a lesson, her current state of undress notwithstanding, but Kasius’s next words froze her in place.

“I believe you are speaking of my betrothed, and I would appreciate it if you would afford her with a little more respect as she will soon be your sister.”

Sinara knew she should object. She wasn’t one to allow herself to be moved like a pawn, but she was so surprised by his words that she couldn’t voice any of her own.

“Your betrothed?”

“You’ll have to forgive me, brother, for not informing you, but I was overcome. You really can’t blame me for anticipating our vows.”

Sinara let the sheet slip, holding it up to cover her breasts, so she could study Kasius. He seemed relaxed, happy, and there was no hint of a lie to his words. He either meant them...or he was the most convincing liar she had ever met.

“There is no reason to wed your courtesan,” Faulnak sneered. 

Sinara turned her glare to Faulnak and her heart skipped a little at Kasius’s words. 

“Never call her that.” The words were raw and came out with a force Sinara had never heard. “Even though you are my brother, I will not hesitate to challenge you to a duel if you impugn her honor again.”

Faulnak snorted and sputtered, but when Kasius didn’t back down he gestured to the servant at his side and they left Kasius and Sinara alone.

Sinara gazed at him, memorizing his features, and her heart melted a little bit more. Faulnak had the ability to make life miserable for Kasius. No one had ever cared about her enough to stand up for her in that manner. Even if it wasn’t true. 

“You never proposed marriage.”

The smile on his face faltered. “Oh, I had assumed you were interested --”

Her guilt was almost overwhelming. She hadn’t meant to hurt him. She had only wanted to complete her mission. Falling in love with him hadn’t been part of the plan.

“I have to confess something.”

“Oh?” He sounded mildly interested, but she knew she was about to destroy everything, including whatever honest feelings he had for her.

“I’m not really a governess.”

“I know --” A smile ghosted over his lips.

“I’m looking for evidence of Faulnak’s scheme to defraud and ruin people just to expand his wealth and power.”

“Oh.” His expression turned thoughtful. “I see.”

She waited long moments for him to say something. Anything. She wanted him to assuage her guilt, but she would also be satisfied if he threw her out of his room, and his life. At least there would be some sort of closure. But all he did was stare at her, studying her.

“I apologize. I shouldn’t have expected someone so wonderful to actually --” 

Without considering the consequences she reached for him, pulling his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss as he pulled her into his arms.

“I love you, Sinara. I should not have presumed to have your affections. Say you will be my wife?”

She let the sheet fall and climbed on top of him.

“Yes. I will be your wife.” She pressed a hard kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“Good.”

They cuddled against each other until Kasius spoke again.

“I might be able to help you with that other matter.”

“Hmmm?’ She felt so nice she really didn’t want to think about anything else.

“With Faulnak.”

“You know about his scheme?”

Sinara sat up straight, wondering if she’d just agreed to marry the villain she had been sent to bring to justice.

“His scheme? Well...no.”

“Oh.” That was fine. They’d find another way. She didn’t want him involved anyway.

“But I do know where he keeps a second set of ledgers and I’d love to see him brought down.”

“A second set of ledgers?”

“Yes. In the library. I always thought it was odd that Faulnak seemed to treasure that book so much since he has no taste for reading.”

She started laughing. This was probably the best day of her life.

* * *

It had been four weeks since the day she’d woken up in Kasius’s bed...and she was looking forward to never waking up anywhere else for the rest of her life. Once Kasius had told her where to find the evidence, it had been simple for Robbie to retrieve it and to confront Faulnak. He wasn’t as overconfident when he was outnumbered, and he had met an accident when he’d tried to run.

His early demise had certainly simplified matters as Kasius immediately turned to making reparations and restoring the fortunes of those Faulnak had stolen from the best he could.

But now it was her wedding day, and she was happy to put that part of her life behind her. Sinara stood up straighter as the women in her bedchamber helped her dress. The gown was light blue, with pearls sewn into the bodice that gave it a shimmery look. She felt a bit like a princess. Daisy was there, which was some comfort as she had recently married. But when she’d arrived for the ceremony she’d brought along an entire entourage with her. A woman named Bobbi and one named Jemma -- both ladies -- as well as their children. Both of the little ones were currently in the nursery with Amalila and Leonides as well as their new governess, a squat woman who was eminently qualified for her position, and a nursery maid. The shrieks of laughter coming from the nursery had assured them all that the children were well-entertained.

All the laughter and love surrounding her turned her thoughts towards her own family. This certainly wasn’t the life she had imagined. Not even a sennight ago could she have anticipated that this was where her life was leading. The women around her chattered, but she remained silent, staring at her reflection in the glass.

She’d be making her vows to honor and obey Kasius today. As long as he did the same she didn’t anticipate any problems. He’d been very _obedient_ so far. Just thinking about it sent a tremor through her. The sooner they finished the ceremony, the sooner they could retire to his bedchamber.

“I’m ready,” she said, drawing every eye in the room to her.

As she walked into the church to meet the man who would be her husband -- dressed in a dark blue that made him look very delectable, she knew she’d made the right choice. This was the man -- the life -- she’d wanted all along.


End file.
